Conventionally, a pipette tip rack capable of setting a plurality of dispensing pipette tip to a liquid dispensing apparatus or the like at a same time is known.
A pipette tip rack for inserting dispensing pipette tips to a plurality of holding holes provided on an automatic trace analysis apparatus having a dispense function at a same time, is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2001-157847. An upper surface plate for covering head side of the pipette tip is detachably attached to the conventional pipette tip rack disclosed this patent publication.
And a rack capable of being set to a dispensing apparatus with multiple pipette tips contained therein is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. H11-2590. The disclosed conventional rack is formed in a box-shape capable of containing a pipette tip end portion of the pipette tip.
However, in the conventional pipette tip rack disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2001-157847, since the pipette tip rack is set to the automatic trace analysis apparatus, in a manner in which a cover covering an end side of the pipette tip is not attached, the end side of the pipette tip is problematically contaminated when a user sets the pipette tip rack to the automatic trace analysis apparatus. And, in the pipette tip rack disclosed in the patent document NO. 1, since the pipette tip rack is not provided with a grasping portion, there is a problem that the pipette tip rack is hard to be grasped when a user set the pipette tip rack to the automatic trace analysis device.
And, in the conventional rack disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. H11-2590, since the rack is not provided with a lid for covering a head side of the multiple pipette tips, the head side of the pipette tip is problematically contaminated when a user sets the rack to the dispensing apparatus. And, in the rack disclosed in the patent document NO. 2, since the rack is not provided with a grasping portion, there is a problem that the rack is difficult to be grasped when a user sets the rack to the dispensing apparatus.
And, as described above, when the dispensing pipette tip used in an analysis apparatus such as the liquid dispensing apparatus, this may negatively affect a result of analysis, so that it is difficult to perform a correct analysis. Particularly in the analysis apparatus for inspecting nucleic acid by amplifying the same, when a degrading enzyme such as saliva of human beings attaches the dispensing pipette tip, this largely affect amplification of the nucleic acid, so that it is difficult to perform a correct analysis.